PIDIENDO AYUDA
by seddie-purple-dream
Summary: a veces hay que recurrir a la persona menos esperada por ayuda SEDDIE . Lean porfa y reviews
1. Chapter 1

HOLA BUENO ESTA IDEA ME VINO A LA MENTA POR LOS FICS QUE HAY EN QUE FREDDIE PIDE AYUDA A SAM PARA CONQUISTAR A CARLY, Y PENSE, ¿PORQUE NO HACER LO CONTRARIO? O SEA QUE SAM PIDE AYUDA PARA CONQUISTAR A UN CHICO Y USTEDES YA SABRAN LO QUE VA A PASAR ;)

BUENO ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE NI SUS PERSONAJES SOLO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE (DEJEN UN REVIEW) =D

**PIDIENDO AYUDA**

**CAP # 1: ¿Me ayudas o qué?**

**GENERAL POV**

Se encontraban las conductoras del famoso web-show Icarly cerca de sus casilleros.

**-¿Qué más Sam?-**pregunto la castaña a su amiga oji-azul

**-Na, ya sabes mama tiene otro novio-**respondió la rubia

**-Woah, sí que cambia rápido, parece ser muy selectiva-**dijo Carly revisando su horario para ver en qué clase le tocaba

**-JAJAJAJAJA, lindo chiste Carls, si tiene dinero y es guapo caerá en sus redes-**dijo la oji-azul alzando sus hombros.

**SAM POV**

Estaba hablando con Carly sobre la vida amorosa de mi madre (no es un lindo tema), cuando lo vi a ese hombre tan perfecto y sexi. Pete su nombre me sonaba a un ángel, era capitán del equipo de soccer y me traía loca, quería hablarle pero no sabía cómo y no quería pedirle ayuda a carly ya que empezaría con sus cursilerías de niña fresa.

**-Hola-**nos saludó a mí y a carly de pasada

Me quede viéndole embobada y suspiraba a cada momento que camina o sonreía, ya me imaginaba a nuestros hijos rubios y agresivos o futbolistas también podría funcionar a sí.

**-Alguien está enamorada-**me dijo Carly con una sonrisa picara

**-¡QUE, ¡claro que no-**le dije desesperada

**-Vamos Sam, es normal eres una chica y además Pete es lindo-**me dijo Carly sonriendo excesivamente.

No pude seguir hablando porque el nerd se apareció, aunque debo admitir que me salvo de una _plática de chicas_ y Carly se las tomaba MUY enserio

**-Buenos días, chicas-**dijo el nerd, ese era su típico saludo, ¿que acaso no era más inteligente?, y si lo era el debería tener más _volaculario._

**-Hola, Freddie-**le contesto Carly amablemente, pero _mamá _ no lo iba a ser

**-Fredidiota, ¿listo para que arruine tu día?-**le dije levantando mis pulgares en señal de aprobación.

**-Que graciosa Puckett-**me dijo el nerd con un claro sarcasmo

**-Lo sé por eso yo salgo en Icarly y tu NO-**le dijo con una gran sonrisa, me encantaba molestarlo era mi pasatiempo favorito

**-Mira, Puckett-**carly no lo dejo terminar

**-¡BASTA DE PELEAS!-**grito Carly enojada y todo el mundo se le quedo mirando

**-No es fácil convivir con ellos-**dijo Carly señalándonos un poco avergonzada

Algunos chicos empezaron a murmurar y otros simplemente alzaron los hombros y siguieron haciendo lo suyo, Carly y Freddie empezaron a hablar sobre Icarly y otras cosas, yo me encontraba en otro mundo, que iba a hacer, ¿a quien le iba a pedir ayuda?, no podía ser cualquiera tenía que ser alguien cercano a mí:

_Spencer, nahh ni siquiera viene a esta escuela y es muy raro_

_Gibby, presidente de los raros, y ni siquiera sabía su apellido, así que descartado._

Solo me quedaba el nerd, bueno él tenía un punto a favor, él era un hombre bueno sé que a veces me burlo de su "masculinidad", pero él era lo que era, ¿no?. En ese momento apareció la señorita Briggs, vistiendo lo de siempre solo que su cabello era RUBIO, demonios se le veía tan mal.

**-¡A SUS AULAS MOCOSOS!-**gritaba y no pude evitar que se me escapara la risa, se la veía tan ridícula

**-JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJA-**reía descontroladamente y me secaba las lágrimas

**-Ey, tu Puckett deja de burlarte y SIGUE A CLASES-**me grito tan fuerte que parecía que me lo dijo a lado de mi oído.

La anciana rubia desapareció y jale al nerd del brazo hasta un lugar apartado sin que se diera cuenta Carly.

**-Sam, ¿Por qué me arrastras?-**dijo MUY asustado, no podía creer que me tenga miedo y considerando que ya está más alto que yo y carly.

**-Necesito tu ayuda-**le dije en un susurro

**-¿Qué?-**me pregunto el nerd con una sonrisa en su rostro

**-¡NECESITO TU AYUDA!-**grité como podía ser tan sordo

**-Woah, la gran Puckett, pidiendo mi ayuda, ¿se estará acabando el mundo?-**dijo con una estúpida sonrisa

**-Cállate-**le dije dando un golpe en su hombro

**-Bien, bien, ¿Qué necesitas?-**me dijo

**-Necesito ayuda con un chico-**le dije un poco avergonzada

Levante la vista para ver su cara y vi como alzaba una ceja ¡COMO DEMONIOS LO HACE! **(N/A: yo no lo puedo hacer XD)**.

**-Me siento halagado, bien acepto-**me dijo luego para estrechar mi mano

**-¿Quién es?-**me dijo con un tono curioso

**-No hay tiempo, vamos a la estúpida clase, ¿nos vemos a las 3 en tu departamento?-**le dije

**-Sí, mi mama se fue a otra convención-**me dijo con un tono aliviado, lo entiendo su madre esta desquiciada.

**-Convención de cómo ser buenos padres-**le dije con una sonrisa malvada en mi rostro.

**-Si ahí están la mayoría de sus amigas-** me dijo para luego irnos juntos a Historia con 8 minutos de retraso, de seguro nos mandan donde Ted.

Llegamos a la clase y ahí estaba Hogwarts, el profesor más horripilante de Ridgway y justo ese día le había salido un enorme grano ¡UN VOLCAN, INMENSO!

**-Vaya, gracias por dignarse a entrar a mi clase, Benson y Puckett-**nos dijo mirándonos acusatoriamente con sus brazos cruzados

**-¿Porque llegan tarde?-**nos dijo con una sonrisa malévola

En ese instante mis facultades para mentir desaparecieron, no me pasaba por mi mente ni una mentira para decirle.

**-Es que bueno-**no sabía cómo continuar

**-Nos burlamos del cabello de la señorita Briggs y nos mandó a la oficina del director Franklin-**dijo Freddie muy seguro, woah mintió muy bien, les dije ser amigo o amiga mía da buenos frutos,_ mamá _es la mejor

**-Sé que se la ve horrible, pero respeten las decisiones-**les dijo a todos pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa

**-¡TE ESCUCHÉ HOGWARTS!-**grito la señorita Briggs, ¿pero cómo?, cierto las paredes en esta escuela son muy delgadas se escucha todo, todos se comenzaron a reír y Hogwarts tenía una cara de susto de lo mejor.

**-Siéntense y lean algo-**dijo preocupado, yo y el nerd nos sentamos juntos, los dos éramos compañeros de asiento, al principio nos enojaba pero nos acostumbramos.

**-Gracias, salvaste mi pellejo-**le dije sonriendo

**-De nada, tú abrías hecho lo mismo por mí –**me contestó con una sonrisa

**-No lo prometo-**le dije alzando mis manos y riéndome

**-Típico de ti-**dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

**-Lo se **_mamá _**es la mejor-**le dije señalandome a mi misma con mi pulgar

**-¿Porque te llamas a ti misma **_mamá_**?-**dijo susurrando ya que el viejo ya empezo con la clase

**-Talvez porque me da la regalada gana,tu eres inteligente,¿no?-**le dijo con una sonrisa malévola

-**Yo..yo-**balbuceo el nerd

**-Shhh que quiero atender la clase-**le dije para luego recostar en mi pupitre, despues de todo me iba a quedar dormida

**-Que linda forma de prestar atención-**me dijo en un tono sarcástico, yo simplemente me reí y seguí lanzándole papeles a gibby JAJAJAJAJAJAJA deberian ver su cara de lo mejor. De repente sonó el timbre de cambio de hora y me fui a Ciencias con Carly esperando lque sean las 3 pm para mi "cita" con Freddie.

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL PRIMER CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI QUIEREN QUE LO CONTINUE O ALGUNA SUGERENCIA DEJEN UN LINDO REVIEW =3. NO SE CONFUNDAN POR LAS MEZCLA DE LETRAS TODO ES NARRADO EN EL POV DE SAM, SINO ES QUE LO HICE AL RELAJO Y APENAS CORREGI LAS FALTAS.

AMOR, PEACE Y SEDDIE

BESITOS =D


	2. Este es el plan

**BUENO HOLA AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE HE DEJADO BOTADA POR EXAMENES Y ESAS COSAS COMO SEA ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE ES DE DAN(NO ME ACUERDO SU APELLIDO XD)**

**SAM POV**

Mmmmm que aburrido estamos en clase de historia con el estupido del señor Howargts y sus tontas explicaciones blablablabla...,es que todas las guerras son lo mismo muertes por aqui por alla ,porque nunca se ve una fiesta o que algun coronel baile tap sobre una mesa ahhhh?

**-Puckett,digame,¿quien descubrio Ámerica?-**me dijo el tonto profesor Howargts cruzando los brazos

**-No se pero con sus años le queda perfecto el trabajo-**le dije con una sonrisa malévola mientras los otros tambien se reían.

**-Ja, lindo chiste Puckett pero de la historia nacimos todos asi que porque no razona mejor sus respuestas-**bufo enojado howargts

**-No lo creo, segun mi madre yo estoy aqui gracias a una habitacion vacia de hotel-**le dije moviendo mi lapiz y todos empezaron a reirse a carcajadas.

**-¡SILENCIO!-(N/A: aqui me imagine al profesor Girafales del chavo del ocho XD)**

**-Pero no se enoje-**le dijo gibby o el sirenito como me gusta llamarlo

**-¡A la direccion Gibson!-**le dijo Howargts a gibs señalando la puerta

**-Pero-**se quejo gibby

**-Nada de peros, ¡ahora!-**

Gibby salio del aula murmurando cosas de que "todo el" y "lo voy a demandar",en eso sono el timbre de salida ¡YEAH!, woah creo que ver victorius con carly me hace daño, no es que me guste y nada eso carly me obliga a verlo y NO ME GUSTA pero si dicen lo contrario amaneceran en un hospital

**-Sam,¿quieres ir a Licuados Locos?-**me pregunto Carly con una gran sonrisa mientras se acomodaba el bolso

**-No puedo mamá me obligo a evaluar sus bikinis-**dije de corrido casi sin respirar**-Si eso bikinis y pruebas¿sabes?,ufff que trabajo-**le menti a carly aunque debia admitir que no era mi mejor mentira ella sabia que pasar tiempo con pam no cruzaba ni por mi cabeza ¡DEMONIOS! me iba descubrir

**-Awww ,que lindo que ya se lleven mejor aunque no de una forma normal pero que mas da-**dijo mientras caminabamos hacia el bushell plaza ¡JA! la engañe jejeejeje a veces carly puede ser un poco tonta.

Llegamos a su apartamento el 8D, lleno de historias y esculturas raras hechas por spencer, ya saben el hermano de carly y que segun el es un "adulto"

**-Hola spens-**dijo ambas a la vez

**-Hola y ¿que tal la escuela?-**dijo mientras acomodaba una cosa rara en una especie de pedestal ashhh no se que cosa estara haciendo ahora

**-Aburrida-**dije yo y me lance al sofa de los shay es muy cómodo y suave

**-Tipico de sam-**dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con unas sonrisas

**-¿Nueva escultura?-**le pregunto Carly a spencer mientras tocaba una especie de pluma de la escultura

**-¡Niah!,no se toca-**dijo spencer golpeandole la mano a carly

**-Auch, ¿porque?-**dijo carly sobandose la mano

**-Porque a spencer le van a pagar, ¡O SI!-**dijo mientras hacia un bailecito raro

**-Estamos hablando ,¿de?-**le dije mientras sobaba mis manos**(N/A: ya saben el tipico movimiento cuando se habla de dinero $_$)**

**-¡$2000!-**

**-¡Woah! y todo por esta cosa-**dijo carly desconcertada sin saber como continuar la oracion

**-Es la muestra de la cultura urbana de nuestra sociedad-**dijo spencer con una voz grave

**-O puede ser una pila de cosas del basurero-**le dije asintiendo y spencer se fue a su habitacion haciendo pucheros

**-Bueno me voy a los Licuados, ¿segura que no vienes?-**me dijo carly mientras abria la puerta del apartamento

**-Nop, recuerda los bikinis-**le dije con una falsa sonrisa

**-Ohh entonces bajemos juntas a la recepcion-**

**-No es necesario Carly-**le dije, no queria que descubriera mi plan con el nerd

-**Por favor,¿por mi?-**me dijo con cara de cachorrito ya entendia como convecia a freddie o mejor dicho se aprovechaba de el , se que es mi amiga y todo pero la unica que se puede aprovechar de la bobitis del nerd soy YO.

**-Bien, solo porque sabes poner esa estúpida y tierna cara-**me puse mi mochila y salimos a la recepcion que por suerte no estaba el asqueroso de lubert ewww deberian ver su enorme verruga es de asco

**-Adios divierte con tu bebida lechosa-**le dije a carly y hice como si me fuera a mi casa, mire para atras y ya no estaba, regrese al bushell y fui al apartamento del nerd traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, genial no se porque la cierre no voy a robarle nada bueno hay dias que saqueo su refrigerador pero eso es otra saque una vincha de mi pelo y force la cerradura conte 13 segundos ¡WOAH! rompi mi record personal.

**-Sam ¿acaso no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?-**dijo el nerd mientras guardaba sus cuadernos seguro acabo de terminar la tarea y yo, bueno talvez la haga despues o se la robe a gibby

**-No-**le dije y simplemente me sente en el sillon con los pies arriba de la mesa

**-Bueno y ¿que mismo pasa Puckett con tu problemas de chicos?-**dijo sonriendo excesivamente grrrr tonto nerd de por gusto hablé con el.

**-Bien,¿conoces a Pete?****-**le dije un poco nerviosa

**-Si ,es el capitan del equipo de futbol-**dijo el nerd para luego sentarse a lado mio

**-Me gusta-**dije sonrojando por completo ¡Genial! el nerd iba a ver mi lado debil

**-Bien asi que quieres mi ayuda por-**

**-Porque eres un chico y bueno no quiero hablar de esto con carly porque empezara con sus cursilerias-**le dije poniendo una cara de asco por lo ultimo

**-Claro y tu problema es que no puedes hablar con el-**me dijo muy seguro

**-¡NO!, yo soy muy sociable-**le menti ,digamos que invitar a chicos no es mi fuerte y ademas si quieren salir con mamá que me inviten ellos y que paguen todo.

**-Si claro-**ja sarcasmo claro, nerd no soy tonta

**-Bien,¿me ayudas o te parto la cara?-**le dije amenazandole con mi puño

**-Bien, en si tu quieres invitarlo a salir ¿verdad?-**me dijo mientras bajaba mi puño lentamente

**-Si pero no se nada de el ,asi que, digamos si acepta salir, ¿que voy a hablar con el ?-**

**-Facil, espialo-**dijo el nerd para luego poner sus brazos atras de su cabeza y subir los pies a la mesa. ¡ESPIARLO! acaso ese era el gran consejo de Freddie Benson uno de los mejores alumnos de la escuela. Me lo quede viendo con cara extraña

**-Digamos que cuando estaba locamente enamorado de carly-**

**-¿Enamorado?, si tu corazon nerd todavia late por** **ella-**le dije y puse mis manos sobre mi pecho

**-Nop ya no-**me dejo shokeada porque vamos en el futuro yo pensaba ve a freddie babear todavia por carly

**-Claro asi que ya dejastes de ser su perro faldero-**

**-¡Nunca lo** **fui!-**gritó enojado y me lo quede viendo con cara de "¿encerio?"**-Bueno talvez un poco-**dijo admitiendolo JA mamá siempre tiene la razon

**-Asi que TU-**le dije señalandolo**-espiabas a carly y ¿como?-**

**-Necesitas astucia y uno que otro camuflage-(N/A: no se como se escribe en realidad camuflage o camuflaje XD)**

**-Me parece-**le dije para luego estrechar nuestras manos**-Genial, entonces mañana a esta misma hora- **dijo para luego abrirme la puerta

**-Si pero nada de esto a NADIE juralo-**

**-Si lo juro-**me dijo alzando sus manos

**-No asi no vale, el del tobillo-**le dije para luego tirar mi mochila en el piso y hacer el juramento

**(N/A: aqui imaginense el juramento de carly y sam cuando sam en un episodio cambia las notas de carly)**

**-Cuidate porque si me llego a enterar que hablaste te perseguire y te pateare y te estrugare hasta que se te salga el** **intestino-**le dije con una sonrisa malévola

**-Claro-**me contesto con una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta

Cogi mi mochila y en vez de ir a casa o si a eso se le puede llamar entre al apartamento de los shay

**-Familia-**salude y me tire al sillon

**-Hey ,niña sin hogar-**me dijo spencer y vestia ¿elegantemente?

**-Que con tu pinta-**

**-Spencer se va a una cita con** **Madissen-**dijo mientras se arreglaba el traje

**-¿La veterinaria que te pateó?-**dije mientras abria la refri para acabar con el jamon

**-Si y como se siente culpable me pidio una cita-**me dijo spencer para luego salir del apartamento

**-Tonto-**susurré

**-¿Quien es tonto?-**me dijo carly apareciendo de la nada

**-Freddie-**

**-¿Y porque piensas en freddie?-**me dijo bebiendo su peppi cola

**-Porque tengo nuevos apodos para el tonto-**

**-Claro,¿ vemos la** vaquita?-ingenua

**-¿Vacas espaciales?, me apunto-**

**GENERAL POV**

Las dos amigas se sentaron a ver la television y comian palomitas mientras se oia en la televison el mugir de la vaca que encantaba a las chicas

**-Vamos a dormir sam-**dijo Carly apagando la tele

**-Si, ¿no te importa?-**la rubia no pudo terminar

**-Si te puedes quedar,siempre lo haces tontita-**le dijo la castaña a su amiga. Las dos subieron las escaleras riendose porque era obvio el hogar de sam era el 8D.

**BUENO AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAP DE ESTA HISTORIA. REVIEWS =3, y gracias los que siguen esta historia aunque no me dejen un review me anima saber que les gusta.**


	3. Primer dia de espionaje : Helados

HEY AQUI DE NUEVO SUBIENDO EL TERCER CAP =D Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE RECIEN LA LEEN DELEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD PLISSS

ICARLY NO ME PERTENECE =(

**FREDDIE POV**

Venia caminndo con gibby hacia la escuela bueno en realidad lo estaba consolando y ¿porque?, Tasha rompio con el

**-Porque lo hizo, ¿acaso no soy suficiente para ella?-**me dijo gibs mientras se sonaba la nariz

**-No se, ya sabes, a veces asi son las chicas-** ¡HEY! que gran forma de animar Benson

Gibby me quedo viendo con cara de "¿enserio?"

**-¡No tengo experiencia en esto!-**le dije alarmado y luego me di cuenta de que gibby se puso a llorar

**-No...no llores gibs-**¡genial! ahora soy el que hace llorar a sus amigos

En ese instante llegaron Carly y sam riendose no se de que cosa

**-¿Porque llora gibby?-**pregunto asustada carly

**-Freddie hirio mi sentimientos-**¡genial! ahora yo soy el malo

**-¡Freddie!, estoy muy decepcionada de ti-**me dijo carly poniendo una cara de desaprobacion

**-Pe...per..pero gibby llora por otra cosa,¿verdad gibs?-**dije con la esperanza de que gibby diga lo de tasha

**-Tasha me dejo por su estúpido vecino-**

**-¿Por el que es 3 años menor que ella?-**dijo sam mientras deboraba un tocino ¿pero? de donde lo sacó

**-¡NO!, por el tonto de steve jhonson-**dijo gibby abriendo la puerta de la escuela

**-¿Por eso chico de ojos verdes y cabello negro perfectamente sedoso y que juega beisbol y es tan APUESTO?-**que gran forma de animar carly

**-¡SI!,porque todo el mundo dice eso-**dijo desanimado gibs para luego ir a su casillero

**-Gran forma de animar a la gente Carly-**le dijo sam con un claro sarcasmo mientras habria su casillero

**-No es mi culpa ese hombre me vuelve loca-**dijo carly arimada a su casillero

**-Todos te vuelven loca-**hablamos al mismo tiempo sam y yo, ¿pero? ni siquiera me cacheteo o algo solo me dio una sonrisa y carly nos quedo viendo raro

**-¿Que pasa aqui?-**nos dijo señalandonos**-No se golpearon, no es normal en ustedes-**nos dijo en un tono preocupado , pero vamos no es para tanto que yo y sam no peleemos o ¿si?

**-Explicaciones,¡ahora!-**no sabia ni que decir pero por suerte sono la campana ¡YEAH!

**-Que pena hay que ir a clases,vamonos sam-**dije poniendo mi mejor cara "triste"**-Sera despues, adios-**le dije a carly y arrastre a sam hacia la clase practicamente

**-Sientense mocosos-**nos dijo la desagradable señorita francis briggs

Yo y sam nos sentamosjuntos, primero dudé pero parecia no molestarle en lo absoluto pero ¡claro! donde yo me se sentar con gibby(a veces me siento con el es un tipo raro pero amable) queda cerca del asiento de pete ¡QUE TONTO ERES BENSON ACASO PENSASTE QUE VA A SER AMABLE CONTIGO!

Y bueno la clase transcurrió normal bueno es la primera vez que voy a decir esto pero estuvo ABURRIDA. Sam me pasó hablando de Pete esto, pete aquello BLABLABLABLA_.__¿Celoso?,benson._

Ignoré ese pensamiento yo celoso de sam pufff ya quisieran los maniáticos fans seddiers**(N/A: yo deseo eso =3)** ademas es mi amiga y es SAM la chica ruda y carnívora que me maltratá y insulta,aunque a veces es lindo que me trate bien(sonrisa tonta)

**-¡BENSON!,deje de sonreir como idiota enamorado-**grito enojada la señorita briggs y los demás se burlaban de mí

¡IDIOTA ENAMORADO! ser...se...será usted misma**(N/A: adoro cuando freddie balbucea sin saber que decir=3)**

La clase terminó y salí del salón ignorando los chiflidos y burlas de los chicos

**-EL TONTO BENSON ESTÁ ENAMORADO-**pasó canturreando uno de los chicos del equipo de odiaba a esos tipos se creian mejores que todos y maravillosos cuando simplemente son iguales y estúpidos que los demás**(N/A: odio a la gente afrentosa me pone de malas, no se porque se creen superiores y diferentes a los demás = )**

**-Ya ya dejenlo en paz o si no clavare mi puño en** **ustedes-**les gritó enojada sam, es tan gracioso cuando se lo hace a otra persona que no soy yo

**-Gracias,aunque me podia defender solo-**le dije tratando de sonar divertido y funciono, enseguida soltó una carcajada_._

**-Si claro y yo soy Marilyn Monroe-**me contestó divertidamente

**-No, no creo que te quede el trabajo-**

**-Idiota-**me golpeó en el hombro

**-Auch-**me sobé mi hombro para ser una chica golpeaba MUY fuerte no creo que ni los del equipo de soccer le puedan ganar en vencidas

En ese instante venian Carly y Gibby conversando sobre adivinen ¿quién? Tasha

**-Y ella siempre me llamaba gibbyosito-**dijo gibby triste mientras carly le sobaba la espalda como en señal de ánimo

**-Vamos gibs,tasha no es la única chica del mundo,vas a encontrar a alguien más-**le dije tratando de animarlo un poco, no me gustaba verlo triste era como un hermano raro para mi y tu sabes que cuando es tu familia no los defraudas, bueno aunque no es el mismo caso de sam y melanie, sam dice "odiar" a melanie pero yo se que la idea pareció sacarle una sonrisa a gibby cuando la risa de sam lo arruinó todo.

**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA,si claro otra chica-**dijo sam mientras se cogia la barriga de la risa

**-¡SAM!-**la regañó carly y se fue con gibby

**-Sam,¿que te dije sobre los sentimientos de las personas?-**la regañé y ella ya sabia de que hablaba porque el director franklin me pidió a mi y a carly que hablaramos con ella porque "misteriosamente" el psicólogico calló por las escaleras pero no se preocupen salió ileso.

**-Que las personas los tienen y no hay que burlarse-**me dijo con una voz de bebé

**-Buena chica-**dije alegre porque habia aprendido la lección

El dia pasó muy rapido, las clases se me pasaron volando y ya era la hora de irse a casa. Los cuatro ibamos hacia el bushell plaza y gibby había comprado 5 cajas de pañuelos y sam demoraba las costillitas que quedaron del otro dia en la casa de carly

**-¿Enserio las guardastes?**-pregunto incrédula carly OTRA vez

**-¡SI!, ¿que acaso estás celosa o que?-**dijo sam mientras abria la puerta de la recepción y aplastó el boton del ascensor que nos llevaba directo al apartamento de los shay.

**-Adolescentes-**nos saludó spencer

**-¿Que hay?-**dijimos todos

**-¿Porque tantas cajas de pañuelos?-**dijo spencer señalando las manos de gibby

**-Problemas-**dijo gibby

Entonces carly jaló a spencer y nos llamó a mi y a sam a la cocina

**-Tasha terminó con el-**dijo carly susurrando

**-¡TASHA TERMINÓ CON ÉL!-**podrías ser mas discreto ¿no?

Entonces todos fijamos la mirada en gibby y ¿se estaba sobando la cara con los pañuelos?

**-¿Porque lo haces?-**preguntó sam con cara rara

**-Son de manzanilla y son suavesss-**dijo gibby tocando el pañuelo

**-Deja ver-**spencer le quito un pañuelo y se lo sobó en la cara

**-Ohh si es suavecito-**poniendo una cara extraña con los ojos MUY abiertos y una sonrisa ¿rara?

**-Deja de hacerlo-**le dijo carly y le quito el pañuelo

**-Me tengo ir,diviertanse con sus pañuelos de manzanillas y ya saben...adiós-**dije mientras cogía mi mochila y sali del departamento shay,busqué en mis bolsillos y no encontraba mis llaves NO NO NO ¿donde las deje?

**-Fredo,tus llaves-**me dijo spencer mientras sonaba mis llaves

**-¿Donde las encontrastes?-**le dije sorprendido

**-Ahhh se las quite a Sam-**dijo alzando sus hombros para luego cerrar la puerta

Mmmmm nunca entenderia a sam, ella era tan ella y no lograba desifrar ese misterio ¿quien era sam puckett?, talvez si le preguntara a alguien me dijera es la chica ruda y comilona pero nadie sabia la repuesta en realidad solamente ella.

**-¿Que tanto piensas fredo?-**me dijo sam interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

**-¡Demonios!,sam me asustaste-**le dije ni siquiera se como habia entrado

**-Nadie te manda a dejar la puerta abierta-**me dijo poniendo una cara de "¿eres tonto o qué?"

**-Ya tranquila-**le dije mientras movia mis manos

**-Bien y vamos al garno,nerd,¿que paso con el camuflage y toda la vaina?-**me dijo mientras se sacaba la mochila

-**La misión empieza ahora-**le dije mientras le daba una libreta y unas gafas oscuras

**-¿Que tal me veo?-**me dijo con una gran sonrisa _Linda sonrisa,¿no?,Benson_ malo freddie malo freddie

-**Te ves genial y ahora vámonos-**le dije mientras cogia mis llaves y abria la puerta, salimos corriendo practicamente del edificio y vimos a Pete pasar al otro lado de la como sam me miraba con cara de "¿que esperamos?"

**-Tenemos que mantener una distancia prudente-**le dije para luego cruzar la calle sin olvidar mirar a ambos lados,se que suena infantil y todo pero seguridad es seguridad

Caminamos por todo lado donde iba Pete y veia como Sam estaba preocupada.

**-¿Te sientes bien?-**le dije preocupado mientras sacaba la cabeza para ver si ya no miraba para atrás

**-Si, es que he hecho vandalismo y todo pero NUNCA esto-**me dijo con una tímida sonrisa

**-Te vas acostumbrar, al principio yo me sentí igual pero vas a aprender a vivir con eso-**le dije alzando mis hombros para luego seguir a Pete hacia una heladería, ambos entramos y no sentamos en una mesa no muy lejos de el y pusimos los menús en nuestras caras por si acaso

**-¿Que esta pidiendo?-**me dijo sam en un susurró

Bajé un poco el menú y vi que pedia un helado de vainilla.

**-Vainilla-**le susurré a sam y vi como arrugaba la nariz debí adivinarlo no le gustaba el de vainilla igual que a mi ¡WOAH! miren una cosa en común

**-Un punto menos pero que importa-**dijo mientras anotaba en su libreta y luego vi como Pete se iba, nos levantamos y nos acercamos al mostrador

**-¿Tienes hambre?-**le pregunté divertido yo ya sabía la respuesta

**-¿Acaso no me conoces?-**me dijo con una sonrisa de niña traviesa y vi como la señora del mostrador soltaba una risita

**-¿De que desean sus helados?, aunque con esa sesión detrás de los menús no creo que falte-**nos dijo la señora yo me quede como estatua

**-¡NO ESTAMOS HACIENDO NADA MALO!-**gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo

**-Jejeejeje yo no dije nada ustedes lo insinúan-**dijo la señora mientras se acomodaba el gorro**-¿Que sabor quieren?-**

**-Chocolate-**dijimos los dos al unísono

**-Ese es MI sabor favorito-**le dije con una gran sonrisa

**-No es MI sabor favorito-**me dijo desafiandome

**-Tomen-**nos dijo la señora y nos dio los conos,le pagué a la señora y sam salio primero de la tienda

**-¿Joven?-**me llamó la señora

**-¿Si?-**

**-Usted y la chica rubia hacen una linda** **pareja-**me guiñó el ojo

Sonreí , ¿yo y Sam de pareja?, si claro, seria raro y lin..¡RARO!.

**-¿Porque tardaste tanto?-**me preguntó mientras se lamía los dedos**-Tenia que** **pagar-**

Llegamos al bushell plaza ya eran como las 7:30 pm ¡WOAH! como pasaba el tiempo espiando a una persona

**-Gracias nerd-**me dijo Sam y me dio un golpecito en el hombro para luego entrar al apartamento de carly

**-De nada-**susurré con una sonrisa y entré a mi apartamento mañana iba a ser u nlargo día


End file.
